


Demanding

by 9r7g5h



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Literature, Smut, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura could be quite...demanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demanding

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Sorry; I haven’t written smut in a long while, and this is my first attempt at lesbian smut, so please bear with me as I give this kind of stuff a try. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Carmilla. U by Xotex does.

“Knees, now.” 

When Carmilla had agreed to play along with Laura’s little power kink, she hadn’t thought the sweet little girl she knew in bed could be so demanding. Hadn’t thought that she’d be able to keep her face straight when something as simple as holding hands could turn her cheeks and neck maroon. Carmilla honestly hadn’t thought she’d be able to take her girlfriend seriously, and would have to fight to keep from laughing the entire time this went on. 

Carmilla quickly sank to the ground, keeping her eyes on the pair of heels that stood before her. She’d released a monster, and if she hadn’t been trying to ignore the sticky wetness that had coated her inner thighs, she might have even been a little bit scared.

“Hands. Now.” 

Without a thought her hands were behind her back, chills running down her back as cool metal circled her wrists. Gloved hands caressed the back of her neck, slowly tracing her spine before moving forward, finding the line where her pulse would have been had she still been alive. Pressing her chest against Carmilla’s back, Laura dropped a kiss onto her shoulder as she made her way down, eventually drawing swirls onto her thighs as she nipped at her neck. 

She stiffened as she felt her fangs elongate, a moan building in her throat that forced Laura to pull away, tutting as she moved. Coming to stand before her, Laura forced her face up, her thumb lifting up her lip to reveal the teeth. 

“Put them away.” 

It took a while, but eventually she retracted them, an almost pain in her mouth forming as she tried to hold them back. Tried and succeeded, at least as far as Laura was concerned, apparently, for a moment later she gently stroked Carmilla’s cheek, murmuring praise and gentle coos of affection. 

It didn’t last long; a moment later she was in a chair, her legs spread, beckoning for Carmilla to begin. 

“Harder,” Laura growled; not a moan as she rocked her hips in time with Carmilla’s tongue, but a demand as she pulled her closer to her, her tone promising trouble if she thought to disobey. 

For a moment Carmilla tensed against the cuffs keeping her from touching, testing to see if she could break through and take control, her tongue working itself in and out of Laura, occasionally flicking against her clit as she thought. It would be easy; get Laura to the edge, so close to falling that she didn’t notice what was going on, break the chain like a twig, pin the girl beneath her and show her what she could do with free hands and-

Carmilla groaned as Laura tightened her grip in her hair and yanked, just enough to sting as Carm eagerly pushed her tongue deeper into her girlfriend, rubbing just where she knew Laura needed her until the girl was gasping for breath, bent over to hold her face closer to her, trying to give half formed orders that make no sense as she fought to keep the control she’d had- 

Carmilla smirked as she gently lapped at Laura’s slit, placing gentle kisses against her thighs as the girl struggled to breathe evenly, her hands unsteadily running through her hair as she tried to focus again on the real world. 

Something Carm made difficult as she dragged a fang against Laura’s clit, staring innocently up at the other girl as she moaned, ‘waiting’ for the order she made sure, if she had her way, would never come.


End file.
